When producing carbon fiber-reinforced plastics components, components of this type are generally cut accordingly after being consolidated, formed or set. The carbon fibers are then exposed towards the outside at the cut edges of these components. In order to prevent corrosion, moisture penetration and fraying at the cut edges, the cut edges must be sealed towards the outside.
For example, in thermoplastic stamp forming methods, components are produced from plate-shaped carbon fiber-reinforced semifinished products. Regions of surplus material are usually cut off from the blank by a milling process, in order to produce a predetermined contour of the CFRP component. The milled component edges produced in this way can, for example, be sealed by a synthetic resin coating or single-component or dual-component synthetic resin systems. Manually applying such synthetic resins is, however, labour-intensive, time-consuming and expensive.
U.S. Pat. No. 567,948 A discloses, for example, a method for sealing the edges of cut, fibrous woven fabric components. DE 44 45 842 A1 discloses a method for producing filter inserts made of a nonwoven which is thermoplastically bondable. DE 10 2009 060 692 A1 discloses a method for sealing the edges of a fiber-reinforced component, wherein at least portions of an edge of the component are electrostatically coated with a thermoplastic powder, and the powder coating is melted and cured in a furnace in order to create a smooth edge seal.